


Alone in Emptiness

by Oyasumi



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly ten-thousand years and he still misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in Emptiness

Taking a small break from my other fanfic, but rest assured that I have two chapters already written up for that!

"I don't understand. What was so good about Second?" Murmur asked him one day after begging him to create something. Anything.

Anyone would probably ask him that question, Yuki supposed. Yuno hadn't been an easy girl to fall in love with, while she was alive. She was crazy, murderous, jealous, selfish… she'd kill her competition while smiling just for him, and with a giggle latch onto his arm like nothing had happened.

But he had been the only one to see her other side; the girl who was desperately just wanted to be happy. Yuno took pleasure in the smallest things. A kiss in the ferris wheel. A fake wedding. Even something as simple as a walk in the park together delighted her. One time they were walking side by side and he took her hand; her eyes lit up in pure joy and she had declared it the happiest day of her life. Even though thousands of years had passed, he could still remember exactly the way she had smiled, and how her cheeks colored prettily.

All Yuno had really ever wanted was to have a happy life with him, and to become his bride. After all Yuno's parents put her through, it was her one small wish and even that was denied to her. It was no wonder that she was selfish, and that the world had driven her crazy. It brought tears to his eyes when he thought about it. He had wanted so badly to make a happy life for her. It was unfair, the way things had turned out – he had all this power, and yet he couldn't save the one person he wanted to. He was starting to understand more and more why Yuno had jumped back in time when she first won the game. It was tempting to him, but the 3rd world was completely cut off from the 2nd world. It was probably best that way – if he could, he would visit her, and pull her into his arms, and hug her and kiss her and tell her over and over how much he loved her… and she didn't even remember him. And who knew how badly it would screw up the timeline?

"Yuno, you have no idea how much I miss you." Yukiteru closed his eyes and saw her in his mind. Her face, her voice, everything about her was burned into his memory. Imagining her was the one thing that brought him happiness anymore and even that was bittersweet.

Little did he know that somewhere in the distant past, someone was thinking of him and doing her best to make her way back to him.

" _We'll be together again soon, Yukki!"  
_


End file.
